


I'll Be There For You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, caring!dan, sick!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil gets sick in the middle of the school day. Dan needs to find a way to get both of them out of school so he can take of him.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt: teen!phan where one of them gets sick at school and the other sneaks them home

Dan sighed. He was currently stuck in History class, one of his few classes without Phil. He was currently leaning his head against the window, ignoring the teacher who was droning on about how the Ancient Egyptians went to the bathroom or something similarly boring.

Just as he felt like he might literally die from boredom, his phone buzzed. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he pulled it out and checked who was messaging him at this time. Everyone he knew was either in school or at work, so this was a surprise. 

Phil: D I think I’m sick

Dan smiled to himself. Only Phil would get sick in the middle of the day, when felt fine earlier that morning. He wished he could be with Phil right now. Because when Phil got sick, he got really sick. And he needed to go home straight away.

Dan: Sorry babe wish I could be there for you but I’m kinda stuck in history rn

Dan sighed. He wished he was with Phil. But right now, he really was stuck in history. He felt his phone buzz again in his hands.

Phil: Dannnnn i need to go home

Phil: heeeeellllpppp

Dan glanced around. Everyone was too busy either taking notes or not paying attention to the teacher to pay any attention to him, so he was able to text Phil freely. 

But how could he get Phil out of school? He was currently in art class, with a teacher he knew hated germs and anyone sick. Surely Phil would be able to get her to send him home…

Dan: Just sneeze on Ms. germophobe or something

Dan: She’s sent people home for less she’ll send you home for sure

Phil: ok

As Dan waited for an update on Phil trying to get sent home, he tuned back in to what the teacher was lecturing about. He appeared to be talking about Napoleon and winter. Slightly more interesting than Egyptian bathroom habits, but not by much.

After listening to the teacher for what felt like centuries, his phone buzzed once more.

Phil: It worked I’m free

Phil: But come join me I’m lonely now

Dan was about to start writing a response about how stuck he was in history class when an idea occurred to him. 

Dan eyed the window he’d previously been leaning on. It seemed like it would open wide enough to fit him through, but his eyes had failed him before. Still, anything was better than Napoleon. And taking care of a sick Phil was definitely more important than an upcoming test he was probably gonna fail anyways.

Dan: Hold on I have a plan

Dan: Be at our spot in 5

As quietly as he could, Dan pried the window open. Surprisingly, nobody turned to look at him. The classroom was deader than a graveyard it seemed. 

Tentatively sticking one leg out, Dan confirmed that he could in fact fit through this window. So he did his best to slither through the window without getting caught by anyone. 

When his feet hit solid ground and he was free from the terrors of history class, he took off to his and Phil’s “spot”. Nobody else ever went there, so they claimed it as theirs. They even had their first kiss there. 

He smiled when he saw Phil standing there waiting for him. He was staring at his phone, presumably texting Dan. That idea was only confirmed when Dan’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

Phil: Dannnnn where are you?

“Right here,” Dan whispered to Phil, causing the latter to jump, not realizing Dan was behind him. 

“Dan!” Phil exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. As much as Dan loved Phil hugs, he didn’t really want to get sick with whatever thing Phil had.

Reluctantly settling for holding hands, Dan and Phil walked towards Dan’s house. There, they’d be free to do whatever they want without either of Dan’s parents being home, considering they were both working for several more hours.

 

Phil flopped down on Dan’s couch, dramatically sighing. Dan was in the kitchen, getting water and a wet towel to help with Phil’s temperature. Phil sighed, “Dan, I’m dying!”

Walking back into the living room, Dan took in the sight of his boyfriend lounging on his couch. Dan placed the water on the coffee table, before sitting next to Phil and brushing the hair off his forehead. He gently placed the wet towel on his forehead, causing Phil to sigh contentedly and close his eyes in happiness. 

Dan took one of Phil’s hands in his own, tracing circles on the back of his hand. He’d learned that this helped Phil fall asleep a long time ago. As Phil’s breathing deepened, Dan gently placed his hand back on his chest. Dan got up to go get some painkillers. Knowing Phil, he’d have a pounding headache when he woke back up, and all he’d want to do is cuddle Dan.

When Dan came back, he turned on the tv to watch something while Phil slept.

 

Phil slowly woke up, unsure where he was. His currently felt like someone drove a stake through it, pulled it out, and then tried again a few more times. Next to Phil, was something warm and soft. As he finally got up the courage to open his eyes, he saw that the warm and soft thing was Dan, who was currently smiling at him. 

Without even needing to ask, Dan reached for the painkillers and water and handed them to Phil. Phil tried to smile at him, but he just ended up looking constipated.

After Phil had taken the painkillers and drank all of the water, he turned to Dan. Dan immediately pulled Phil so he was laying in Dan’s lap, looking up at him. “Better?” Dan asked.

Phil nodded, feeling his headache lessen slightly. Dan began to card his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil couldn’t help but stare into Dan’s eyes. He’d never tire of looking at them. They just seemed so warm and soft and so Dan. Phil loved them. 

Dan started humming something. Phil was too tired to try and figure out what it was, but it was calming and he loved it. As if reading Phil’s thoughts, Dan murmured to him, “It’s ok Phil. Go to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Phil responded. Dan pressed a kiss to Phil’s forehead as his eyes fluttered shut, utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
